


Dominant Galvatron (On His Back)

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 28 Galvatrons, Cyclonus Porn Party, Dom/sub, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Cyclonus porn party, prompt, "Topping Galvatron (or Galvatron topping from the bottom);" and the 28 Galvatrons prompt, "Dominant w/Cyc: ...with Cyclonus on top? :D? (so to speak, at any rate!) ie, doing the spiking at Galvatron's command because that's awesome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant Galvatron (On His Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacehussy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spacehussy).



"Spike me."

Cyclonus lifted his head from Galvatron's interface hardware, processor not quite catching up to the sudden and unexpected order. "Yes, my Lord," he said, automatically, and stood up, wondering if he should ask for further clarification. 

Galvatron forestalled this by swinging his legs up onto the bed, laying down on his back with his legs spread, his 'facing equipment fully exposed, both spike and valve slick from Cyclonus' oral attentions. "What are you waiting for?" 

"Ah--sorry, my Lord." Galvatron was, as always, magnificent, and as commanding on his back as he was seated on his throne, or leading them into battle--Cyclonus pulled his processor back to the present and climbed onto the bed, settling himself awkwardly between Galvatron's powerful thighs. 

He'd never been in quite this position before, not with Galvatron. With Scourge, yes, but that was different. Scourge's pleasure was secondary. Galvatron's pleasure was everything. 

And Galvatron was getting impatient. 

"Cyclonus!" his Lord demanded, lifting his arms to Cyclonus' wings but, oddly, not tugging him down. "In me. Now." 

"Of course, my Lord." Why was he so flustered? This was new, yes, but hardly the hardest thing Lord Galvatron had asked of him. His spike had been fully extended since Galvatron had put him on his knees by his berth; like the rest of him, it was more than ready to serve his Lord, if he should command it. 

Carefully, nervously, he lowered himself down, aligning his spike with Lord Galvatron's valve. One hand rested on Galvatron's hip; the other helped guide his spike. 

He stared into Galvatron's face, checking his reaction--his Lord looked impatient, but otherwise it was hard to tell. But at least he could draw on his detailed knowledge of his Lord's interface equipment, compiled from many delightful shifts spent on his knees. His knowledge of his Lord's interior was much less extensive, but he calculated an approach likely to stimulate some of the most sensitive nodes around the port. 

"...Mighty One," Cyclonus half-moaned, as he slowly slid inside. For a split-astrosecond he could think of nothing but how wonderful it felt, tight and hot and pulsing with the energy of Galvatron's always only barely restrained power. "My Lord!" 

Galvatron's engine rumbled under him as their bodies pressed together, vibrating them both and making it even harder to focus--but, no. This was for Galvatron, and Cyclonus would never allow himself to forget that, no matter how much he enjoyed his duties. 

Galvatron was quiet, though--well, quiet for Galvatron; the only noises were from his engines and the constant slight shifting as he moved on the berth under Cyclonus. His arms slid down toward Cyclonus' cockpit, sending a thrill through Cyclonus as he caressed the glass, but he didn't give any further orders, or even thrust up under him.

It was worrisome. But it would not prevent Cyclonus from doing his best. "Mighty One," Cyclonus shifted up slightly, out, then in again, and tried adjusting his angle slightly as he moved, pressing against as many of Galvatron's nodes as he could. One hand went up, reverently, to stroke Galvatron's crown, as he carefully pressed a kiss to Galvatron's lips. 

Usually, Galvatron would devour his mouth, or shove him away altogether; but, then, usually Cyclonus would have been the one on his back (or, better, on his knees, or on Galvatron's lap while he sat on his throne). Galvatron wasn't quite as passive in the kiss as he was with the rest of their activity--he nipped pleasantly at Cyclonus' lips and tongue, then explored Cyclonus' own mouth as he rubbed his cockpit--but it wasn't the way it usually was, either. 

It all made Cyclonus even more anxious. But he wasn't going to let that stop him, no, or question his orders; he may never have performed this duty for Galvatron before, but as with everything else, Cyclonus _would_ do his best to please his Lord. He started thrusting a little harder and faster, the hand not on Galvatron's crown clutching his hip; Galvatron didn't, after all, usually favor gentleness in anything. 

Galvatron's engine ran just slightly louder, his teeth dug just a little bit harder into Cyclonus' tongue, and his valve seemed to tighten and dampen and spark even harder with electricity.

Cyclonus prayed that it wasn't just his own arousal making it feel that way. 

Cyclonus now had one hand on Galvatron's crown, the other bracing himself on the berth, focusing everything he could on giving his Lord the spiking he deserved. He attuned himself to the most minute variation in Galvatron's energy field, the tack of his engine, the heat of his body, the pressure of his valve, the rhythm and intensity of the bites that made up his kiss, the pressure of his spike against Cyclonus' body at the end of his thrusts....

It was delightful, and terrifying, and all of it Galvatron, and Cyclonus was very distantly aware that he was close to overload, but of course he would not, not until he had permission; he had trained even his unconscious reactions to Galvatron's will. If only he had a better idea than he did of how close Lord Galvatron himself was...!

And then, very suddenly, Galvatron was _there_. His energy field exploded with pleasure, his teeth drew energon from Cyclonus' lip, his valve clenched hard and energy surged out of every node to Cyclonus' spike, sending him thrusting even harder and faster, helpless to do anything except ride out the pleasure and try to give his Lord more, and more, and more! 

Galvatron seized Cyclonus' aft, suddenly, pulling him down as far as he could and holding him there, in the middle of the aftershocks of his own overload. "Now." 

"MIGHTY ONE, YES!" Cyclonus overloaded, harder than he'd overloaded all _day_. "My Lord...Galvatron..." 

Galvatron was still holding him tight, his spike completely unable to retract even if it wanted to, held fast in his Lord's valve. "Again, Cyclonus." 

"Yes, my Lord." As soon as Galvatron loosened his grip enough to allow it, Cyclonus started thrusting again, anxiety lessened but his desire to serve only strengthened.


End file.
